the_rookiefandomcom-20200213-history
The Hawke transcript
THE ROOKIE Season 1, Episode 6 "The Hawke" EXT. CITY STREET – FROM ABOVE BRADFORD Look out! BRADFORD and CHEN's patrol car has ended up smoking and on its roof, sliding to a halt on the street. BRADFORD That work out the way you planned it, Boot? INT. BAR - NIGHT HAWKE Check it out. Check it out. I got a bullet in one hand, cigar in the other, and I said to the chief, I said, "You pin that medal right in the middle." Right? Hey, hey, look at that! Officer John Nolan. Oh! Grittiest recruit I've ever trained right here, man. NOLAN Good to see you. HAWKE You too, man. OTTO Only long-timers allowed in here, Hawke. You know the rules. HAWKE I never met a rule I didn't break, Otto, so go get your old ass over to the bar and get a drink. Come on. It's on the Hawke. (to NOLAN) Whoo, sit down, man. NOLAN Fun place you got here. HAWKE It's a dump, but my credit is so good. Later. HAWKE and NOLAN are watching the guys playing darts. HAWKE They're like, "Oh, I don't know if I got this in me." Long time ago, man. NOLAN Mm. HAWKE I tell you, my talents are being wasted at the Academy. Seven years is too long to keep The Hawke cooped up. Yeah. No, I need to get back out there on the street, man. Take a real door, you know, just throw some bullets. NOLAN I thought you were trying to get assigned to Mid-Wilshire. HAWKE Oh, I was, but your captain, he blocked me. So, enough about me. Let's talk about you. So, tell me right now. How's the real thing compare to the Academy? NOLAN You were right about the job. It is nothing like the Academy. HAWKE That's right. That's why I never teach by the manual. Never. NOLAN Well, I wouldn't have been ready if it wasn't for you. You were the only one who showed me any support at the Academy. It was - There's a whole generation of cops with the Hawke brand on them. You should be proud. HAWKE Ah, don't be blowing smoke. I don't need you to tell me how pretty I am. NOLAN Good, because I'm a terrible liar. HAWKE Yes, you are. You are terrible. NOLAN Okay, mm. I got to wrap it up. I got to get out of here. HAWKE Mnh-mnh! NOLAN It's a school night, and I am not good enough at this job to do it hung over. HAWKE Oh, no, no, no, no, no. Come on. Come on. Come on. You can't tap out on me tonight, no way. The night is too young, and I am in no hurry to get back to that motel, none. NOLAN A motel? HAWKE Yeah. Well, my wife, she, uh - Uh, she kicked me out months ago. NOLAN No. HAWKE Yeah. It's no big deal. It's no big deal. Marriages are tough, right? You've been there. NOLAN Yes. HAWKE I just I don't know. I just need to give her, uh, give her a little space. That's all. NOLAN You know, look, I got a great couch. Why don't you crash at my place tonight? HAWKE No, no. I'm all paid for the week at Travel Inn, and I have got clean sheets. I got cold pizza, premium cable. Right? Hey, if that's not living the dream, my friend - NOLAN Yeah. HAWKE - then I don't know what is, right? God. Give me this, pansy. He takes NOLAN's shot and downs it. INT. PRECINCT - BRIEFING ROOM, DAY NOLAN I've never seen him like that. He's usually so confident, so self-assured, so - BISHOP Arrogant. NOLAN You know he's living in a motel now? BISHOP That's what happens when you try to be big policeman at home. You end up on the couch. Tim rode with Hawke back in the day. BRADFORD Damn straight. Craziest six months of my life. BISHOP Hmm. Nolan hung out with him last night. BRADFORD Hawke and Nolan? CHEN Oh, yeah. They were tight at the Academy. They bonded over their shared love of old stuff. NOLAN The Beastie Boys isn't old. CHEN They formed before I was born. GREY All right, everyone take a seat. Got some catching up to do. Let's go. First, let's congratulate Officer Chen for allowing her T.O. to finish his coffee before rolling their vehicle. (APPLAUSE, LAUGHTER) I see "training" is working out for you. All right, more pressingly, midnight shift was flooded with calls last night, and they left us with their mess. Let's get started. Our detectives are working a homicide in Larchmont Village, but there are witnesses that still need to be interviewed. Bishop and Nolan, you'll take that. And Burglary has got a search warrant that Patrol didn't get around to. Bradford and Chen, you'll take that. BRADFORD Come on, why can't Burglary serve their own damn warrants? GREY Because they don't have the vim and vigor you have, Officer Bradford. This is yours. All the faces. Don't worry. I have pending calls for everybody! All right, let's go knock 'em out and show the late shift how real police work is done. INT. APARTMENT BUILDING - HALLWAY BRADFORD and CHEN are moving down the hallway. BRADFORD All right, we're serving a search warrant. You see door hinges? CHEN Uh, the door opens outwards towards us. BRADFORD And what's a "fatal funnel"? CHEN The first three feet in any doorway. BRADFORD Not bad. Here's the real test. Of all the things Burglary told us about our suspect LeShawn Halvorsen, what's most important? CHEN Uh, history of fighting with police. BRADFORD Wrong. This guy's been served seven search warrants, spent half his life on parole. CHEN Uh, I'm sorry. I'm not sure I follow. BRADFORD He's been searched a lot. He knows what doesn't work, so to find his stash, you'll have to think like a crook. Can you do that? CHEN Of course. You don't think I can? BRADFORD I think you were raised to analyze bad guys, not be one, and to be a great cop, you got to have a little outlaw in you. Hinges? CHEN On the inside. BRADFORD draws his weapon and pounds on the door of 501. BRADFORD Police. Open up, LeShawn. CHEN What's an acceptable amount of time to wait before we bust in? BRADFORD kicks the door in. HALVORSEN is out cold on the floor, having been knocked down by the door. BRADFORD That had to hurt. EXT. STREET - LARCHMONT VILLAGE BISHOP and NOLAN stand on a doorstep in a suburban neighborhood. NOLAN Why don't you like Hawke? BISHOP He's a throwback. He thinks the good old days were when the LAPD was 90% white men. NOLAN Really? Didn't strike me as that guy. BISHOP I'm sure he didn't. (She pounds on the door.) Police Department! A disheveled man in a bathrobe answers the door. NOLAN Hello? You called last night. You said you had some information about a homicide, a stabbing that happened around the corner. MAN Oh, yeah, uh. I was waiting so long, I fell asleep on the couch. BISHOP Can you tell us what you witnessed? MAN (excitedly) I'll do better than that. I'll show you. Come on! INT. HALVORSEN'S APARTMENT HALVORSEN is checking out CHEN's backside as she bends to search under the furniture. HALVORSEN Yo, lady cop, you can search my place all day. BRADFORD Get up. Face the wall before I snatch the other eye out of your head. You need to learn some respect. Okay, come on, Officer Chen. Think like a crook. When's the last time you hid anything under a couch, 8th grade? CHEN You know how many times I couldn't find my phone and it was under the couch the whole time? BRADFORD This isn't that. You ever heard of the DEAR method? D-E-A-R? CHEN No. BRADFORD There are four principles of concealment. First is deception, "D." Deception shows you one thing when it's really something else. He opens a refrigerator, takes out a soda can, and unscrews the top of the can to show that it's a hiding place. Empty. "E" is for "elusive." What appears to be nothing is actually something. He pulls off a vent cover and finds an empty canister. "A" for "access." Things hard to get to, high places, low places. He reaches up and detaches a light globe, extracts a wad of cash and tosses it to CHEN. Which brings us to "R." "R" is for "repulsive." Toilets, garbage, porn collection, anything that makes you want to puke makes a crook want to hide things there. CHEN You've got to be kidding me. BRADFORD Might want to glove up. Saw a box of sex toys in the master bedroom, and don't forget the toilet. Search before you flush. CHEN Wait. Uh, why do I have to be "R"? I don't I don't want to be "R." I could be "elusive" or "deceptive" or something. EXT. STREET - LARCHMONT VILLAGE BISHOP and NOLAN follow the man to his garage, which he opens. MAN I was cleaning the garage, and, uh, this guy ran in, a guy I'd never met. He was covered in blood. He had a knife. I told him, "You're not gonna get far dressed like that," so he wanted my shirt. NOLAN Did you give it to him? MAN Of course not. BISHOP So then what happened? MAN All those karate lessons paid off. He flings open the trunk of his car to reveal another man, bound, gagged, and alive, in the trunk. MAN The knife's on the work bench. Do I get a medal? NOLAN Uh, give us a second. MAN Sure. He steps away. NOLAN So, do we arrest him, too? I mean, he kind of kidnapped a guy. BISHOP He used reasonable force for a citizen's arrest, and we can log a collar on 187. Day's off to a good start. INT. HALVORSEN'S APARTMENT CHEN emerges from the bedroom area with an expression of deep revulsion. She sees BRADFORD sitting at the table with a stash of stolen objects. CHEN What the hell? BRADFORD What? CHEN I've been back there for 20 minutes digging through Caligula's toy chest, and you've had this the whole time? BRADFORD Well, not the whole time. It took me three or four minutes. CHEN Mm. BRADFORD You find anything? CHEN Uh, yeah. Horrid, filthy things. EXT. STREET LOPEZ and WEST roll up to another nice neighborhood, where a woman is coming out of a house with a teenage boy. LOPEZ What's this call again? WEST Woman called 911 last night to report a domestic disturbance, and midnight shift never got to it. Good morning, Mrs. Mitchell. Sorry about the delay responding to your call. LOGAN HAWKE Is something wrong? MEGAN MITCHELL No, honey. They're friends of your father. Jump in the car. We'll head to school in a sec. (to the cops) I'm sorry. I made a mistake calling you. LOPEZ No, you didn't. Clearly something happened last night that made you call 911. What was it? MEGAN Logan was at his grandmother's across the street, so I had a date over. Things started heating up, and that's when he stormed in drunk. WEST He being your husband? MEGAN Soon-to-be ex. I just filed for divorce. Usually I can keep him calm, but when he saw Mike, he pulled out a gun. He hit him in the face. He made him leave in his underwear. Said it was called "walking the plank." LOPEZ Did your husband hurt you? MEGAN No, never. It's just he's been acting so crazy since I served papers. WEST You told your son that we were friends of his father's. I'm guessing that means your husband's a cop? Last name Mitchell? MEGAN My maiden name is Mitchell, actually. My married name is Hawke. LOPEZ Your husband's Jeremy Hawke? MEGAN Yes, and that's why I shouldn't have called. He could lose his job over this, his pension. LOPEZ I understand, but what you described are crimes. Assault and battery, brandishing a firearm. MEGAN Does this mean you're gonna arrest him? LOPEZ It means we're gonna call the watch commander and ask him how he wants us to proceed. INT. PATROL CAR - BISHOP/NOLAN BISHOP Okay, down to two pending calls. Must've been nice to have a champion at the Academy. I sure didn't. NOLAN Hawke saw something in me, probably because we were closer in age than most of the rookies. Bonded over our kids. Yeah, his was a little younger than Henry, but since I'd already been through all the terrible teenage years, I gave him some hard-earned pointers. Never took it easy on me, though. If anything, he pushed me harder. DISPATCH 7-Adam-15, we have priority dispatch for you. Call Sergeant Grey, details to your box. Not for broadcast. NOLAN What does that mean? BISHOP Nothing good. (on the phone) It's Bishop. What's up? GREY (on the phone) I need Nolan. Put me on speaker. I heard you were with Jeremy Hawke last night. NOLAN Uh, yeah, at a bar. Everything okay? GREY He could be in some trouble. No criminal charges yet, but he had an incident with his wife. You know where he is? NOLAN I know where he's staying. GREY Good. Bring him to the captain's office immediately. BISHOP Yes, sir. We're en route. NOLAN I knew something was wrong. BISHOP There he is. They pull into the parking lot of a motel where HAWKE is walking toward his truck with luggage in hand. NOLAN Do you mind if I do the talking? He was a little upset last night. I'd like to be the one to break it to him. BISHOP Okay, but he's got a very short leash. They walk over to speak to HAWKE. NOLAN Hey. HAWKE Hey. NOLAN Got a call from the watch commander, something about an incident last night. What's going on? HAWKE The administration has it out for me. That's what's going on. NOLAN All right. Well, he said it had something to do with Megan. Anyway, Sarge sent us to come get you. HAWKE Yeah, yeah. No, I got his messages. I'll get there when I get there. NOLAN Yeah, but, Hawke, he told us to come get you. HAWKE What, I'm not under arrest, right? NOLAN No, it's - it's just administrative at this point. BISHOP Enough. You have a direct order. See the captain immediately. That means now. HAWKE Wha - Are we - Are we doing this, Bishop? Ask me, tell me, make me? You're gonna go there. NOLAN No, no one's going anywhere, all right? We're just following orders here, Jeremy. And you always taught me confront my problems head-on, so let's just go get this taken care of. HAWKE You're right. I'm just like - NOLAN Thank you. HAWKE All right, I'm sorr- I'm - You're right. NOLAN That's all right. HAWKE Here, I'll j - Actually, hold on a second. I just got to grab my wallet. He moves as if to reach into the truck, but instead gets in and shuts the door. NOLAN Hey. Hawke, what are you doing? BISHOP Hawke! NOLAN Hawke, what are you doing?! Don't do it! Hawke! Hawke! HAWKE backs his truck into the patrol car at high speed, crushing the front and activating the airbags inside, then speeds off. NOLAN He knew just how to disable us. INT. PRECINCT - CAPTAIN'S OFFICE ANDERSEN is on the phone; GREY is standing by. ANDERSEN Yes, sir. I understand. IA's been notified. I will let you know as soon as he comes in. Yes, I understand. Okay. - Chief is concerned. He wants us to take care of this quickly and quietly. You still think it was a bad idea for me to block Hawke from getting assigned here? GREY He's a veteran cop who gets the job done. Hell, he's earned 46 Letters of Commendation. ANDERSEN And 21 civilian complaints. GREY When you do proactive police work, you're gonna get complaints. ANDERSEN 21 of them? Wade, look, I-I know we haven't worked together that long, but I know for a fact you would never let one of your cops become this reckless. Am I right? GREY No, I wouldn't. Look, Hawke is not coming in. He ran from Bishop and Nolan. They lost him. ANDERSEN Try to show the guy a little dignity for the good work he's done, this is how he thanks us. (to the knock on the window) Yes. DET. MOTTA and DET. PAIGE enter. MOTTA Hey, we just left the hospital. The man Hawke hit, Mike Gabriel, has a busted nose, lost a tooth. PAIGE Judge signed the arrest warrant. It's in the system now, no bail. ANDERSEN You put out a BOLO on Hawke and his truck. Notify the CHP, ping his cell, monitor his bank cards. You let patrol know that they need to be careful. He has clearly gone over the edge. PAIGE We'll need to interview the wife. MOTTA Yeah, and Hawk's buddy, Nolan. ANDERSEN Do it. EXT. STREET BRADFORD and CHEN pull up behind an RV parked at the curb. We've seen this vehicle before, in the parking lot of the motel. CHEN Dispatch pinged his phone. Shows his location as 10 yards in front of us. 7-Adam-19, show us Code 6 at Riverside and Woodman. No sign of suspect Hawke's vehicle. Check Utah plate 6-Mary-Ocean-1-7-Adam. BRADFORD I can't believe we're hunting Jeremy Hawke. Man bleeds LAPD. I was first on scene when the guy was taking .223 rounds using the curb for cover. He calls out toward the open door of the RV. BRADFORD Hawke? It's Tim. We're gonna get to the bottom of this. Come out. Let's talk. CAMPER DAD Hey. Sorry. No Hawke here. We met back at the motel, though. Did he do something wrong? BRADFORD Was he ever inside your vehicle? CAMPER DAD Nope. BRADFORD walks to the front of the vehicle, examining the exterior. Under the hood he finds a cell phone with a picture of HAWKE's wife on the lock screen. BRADFORD He really is running. He knew we'd track his cell, so he planted it on someone going anywhere he's not. CHEN He's thinking like a criminal. BRADFORD Worse, like a criminal cop. He knows how we do things and what we expect, so he's always a step ahead. INT. HOSPITAL - HALLWAY WEST I can't believe Hawke is a fugitive. You ever arrest a cop before? LOPEZ Yeah, first year as a P2. Officer Numsky. Lifted a brick of coke from a crime scene. Sobbed like a baby when I put the cuffs on him. WEST Did you feel bad, you know, hooking a fellow officer up? LOPEZ No. Having a badge means you're held to a higher standard, not a lower one. You had Hawke at the Academy, right? WEST Yeah, and between you and me, he was a lousy instructor. All he did was talk about his glory days and give us questionable advice that pretty much boiled down to "be a badass." INT. HOSPITAL ROOM CAMPBELL SR. Let's end this situation. Here they come now. LOPEZ Mr. Campbell? I'm Officer Lopez. This is Officer West. We understand that you were a victim of a shooting. You want to tell us what happened? CAMPBELL SR. Yeah, the neighborhood's full of gangs, and you people, you ain't gonna do nothing about it. That's what happened. LOPEZ Sir, if we could just hear from your son. CAMPBELL Nurse said detectives handle stuff like this. WEST We come out first to assess. CAMPBELL Okay. It was a drive-by. Car came right at me. I got hit. They took off. LOPEZ Just one shot? CAMPBELL I think so. It - I mean, it all happened so fast. WEST And where did the shooting take place? CAMPBELL SR. It took place in front of the house. That's where it took place at. That's what happens when you hang around the wrong people. I keep tell - WEST Are you saying you know who did this? CAMPBELL SR. No, I'm saying he need to listen to his father. That's what I'm saying. LOPEZ Sir, I understand your anger, but we need to finish questioning your son. I'd like to be able to do that with you in the room, but I can have Officer West take you into the hall. Will that be necessary? CAMPBELL SR. No. LOPEZ Good. Can we see your injury, please? INT. STATION - BULLPEN NOLAN Just feel like I could've done more. BISHOP Like what, fix Hawke's marriage? NOLAN No, just made him come with me, talk some sense into him. BISHOP It wouldn't have made a difference. The guy's clearly been on edge for a while. Last night, he fell off. MOTTA and PAIGE walk up. MOTTA You know it would've saved everyone a lot of grief if you'd have hooked Hawke up back at the motel? PAIGE That's not helpful, Sanford. (to BISHOP) We just have a few questions to ask. You'll be back on the street before you know it. BISHOP Sure. Who do you want to talk to first? MOTTA Who do you think? He and PAIGE turn and walk toward the break room. NOLAN gives BISHOP a look. NOLAN I hate this guy. INT. STATION - BREAK ROOM MOTTA (to officer pouring coffee) Hey, get it to go. PAIGE Have a seat. You need anything, some coffee? NOLAN No, thanks. Am I in trouble here? PAIGE No. MOTTA Maybe. NOLAN Well, that clears it up. PAIGE How well do you know Jeremy Hawke? NOLAN He was my TAC instructor at the Academy. We became friends. Went out for beers a few times. I hadn't seen him in about a month. MOTTA Till last night. NOLAN Right. MOTTA He tell you he was gonna scare the wife and assault the boyfriend? NOLAN Of course not. No, he was - He was drunk. Um, I tried to convince him to come crash on my couch. He insisted on going back to his motel. I thought he was just having a bad night. MOTTA A bad night? His career was going nowhere, his marriage was over, and he was drinking too much. PAIGE That doesn't sound like a bad night. That sounds like a desperate man. NOLAN Yes, well, I see that now. I wish I had last night. MOTTA Is that why you let him escape? (to PAIGE) He was feeling guilty. NOLAN I - Look, um, Bishop and I went to pick him up. He ran, end of story. PAIGE Do you have any idea where Hawke might go? NOLAN No. MOTTA Would you tell us if you knew? NOLAN Yes. INT. STATION - BULLPEN NOLAN rejoins BISHOP. BISHOP You okay? NOLAN Yeah, but they better hope I don't get them for Secret Santa. BISHOP Don't sweat it. You did everything right. I'll tell them that. NOLAN Thanks. (he spots MEGAN MITCHELL standing at a desk) Megan? Uh, John Nolan. I met you at Hawke's birthday party. MEGAN Yes, of course. Hawke, uh, talked about you a lot, actually. He said you were an inspiration. NOLAN Oh, kind of "worst kid on the team finally gets a chance to play" kind of inspiration? MEGAN No, because you did it. You changed your life. I mean, Jeremy talked about leaving the department, but deep down, he knew that he needed to be a legend. NOLAN Right. MEGAN I mean, my uncle offered him a job last year. Great money selling security gear, but then Jeremy wouldn't be "The Hawke" anymore, and, you know, he didn't know who he was without that. NOLAN We're gonna bring him back safe and sound. MEGAN I doubt that. If I learned anything about Hawke in 15 years of marriage, it's that he's too stubborn to ever say he's sorry and too proud to ever give up. How am I supposed to tell my son about this? He idolizes his dad. ANDERSEN walks up to join the conversation. ANDERSEN Excuse me. I'm sorry. I've sent a unit to pick up your son. If you need anything, just ask. (to NOLAN) Just a moment. (She and NOLAN step away and she speaks to NOLAN.) Did you speak to Paige and Motta? NOLAN Yeah, Bishop's in there with them right now. ANDERSEN When she's done, you get back out there. Find this guy. NOLAN Yes, ma'am. INT. PATROL CAR - BISHOP/NOLAN BISHOP Don't let the detectives get under your skin. NOLAN Do they really think I let him escape? BISHOP Not after I was done with them. DISPATCH 7-Adam-15, respond to an ATM hit for suspect Hawke near your location 9455 Lankershim. NOLAN He picked that ATM for a reason. There's three freeways near here. He could be on any one of them and in the wind in less than a minute, so which one do we pick? BISHOP None of them. He's trying to trick us. Make a right here. He won't take the freeway. He knows police tactics. He knows we'll set up on it so we can catch him. He'll use surface streets. NOLAN There he is. I'm gonna start calling you Yoda. BISHOP No, you're not. Light him up. (into radio) 7-Adam-15, in pursuit of suspect Hawke heading east on L. They're chasing HAWKE's truck, running stop signs and swerving to avoid traffic. NOLAN Hang on. HAWKE drops a canister out of the driver's side window and it emits thick smoke. NOLAN Is that a grenade? BISHOP Smoke grenade. NOLAN manages to bring the patrol car to a screeching halt. The smoke clears and there's no sign of HAWKE's vehicle. BISHOP Where is he? ... Where did he go? Did we lose him? NOLAN There, right there. BISHOP 7-Adam-15, we've got him eastbound Morrison approaching Riverdale. We hear BISHOP's voice over the radio in CHEN and BRADFORD's shop, then in ANDERSEN's office. BISHOP He's not yielding. He's speeding. Speed's climbing. Northbound now. He's burning lights. Two near misses. INT. STATION - ANDERSEN'S OFFICE ANDERSEN We have to end this. Hawke is gonna get somebody killed. GREY He could roll if they PIT him at this speed. ANDERSEN Yeah, we have to risk it. You tell them to find the right spot and do it. (answers her phone as GREY leaves the room) Andersen. PIT Hawke's car. I'm giving you permission. INT. PATROL CAR - BISHOP/NOLAN BISHOP It's top-heavy. It could flip. Hit it hard and get out of the way. NOLAN Got it. As NOLAN prepares to PIT the truck, he sees LOGAN HAWKE in the passenger seat. NOLAN Oh, no. BISHOP 7-Adam-15, negative on any PIT. Hawke's son is on board. INT. STATION - HALLWAY MEGAN How did this happen? How does he take my son? ANDERSEN He went straight to the school after he fled the motel. Listen to me. I am telling you, I'm gonna get your son back. I promise. MEGAN Hawke was terrified that I would get full custody. As messed up as you think my husband is, he loves our son. He will not give him up willingly. The chase continues. We see LOGAN and HAWKE, then BISHOP and NOLAN, exchanging worried looks. INT. HOSPITAL - HALLWAY WEST I think they're both lying. LOPEZ Tell me why. WEST Okay, he said the head wound was back to front, but the car drove at him, so the wound should be front to back. LOPEZ Good. What else? WEST See the stippling around the wound? That suggests that the gunshot was at close range, not shot from car. LOPEZ You minor in forensics in college? WEST Nope, just looked at a bunch of crime-scene pics with my dad. So, what are we gonna do now? LOPEZ We're supposed to call detectives and stand by to stand by. WEST But we're not gonna do that? LOPEZ I don't like being lied to. WEST I hear that. Let's jack 'em up. EXT. STREETS - PURSUIT BRADFORD 7-Adam-19, we are on intercept course with Hawke's truck, three blocks out and closing. CHEN Is this safe with Hawke's kid in the car? BRADFORD Hawke thinks we've fallen back into tracking mode. He doesn't know we blocked the streets, turned the lights green to funnel him towards us. He won't see the roadblock coming. To him, it looks like we've fallen back. CHEN Yeah, but won't all the green lights look suspicious? BRADFORD He won't notice. "What appears to be nothing," remember? CHEN You're DEAR method incarnate. You've got a tactic for any situation, don't you? BRADFORD Maybe. CHEN What if you get robbed at gunpoint? BRADFORD Easy, deception. I carry an empty wallet. If I ever got robbed, I'd drop my fake, pull my piece, and good night, nurse. CHEN So, where do you keep your cards and money? BRADFORD Money clip behind my belt. CHEN Okay, you're officially weird. BRADFORD Get ready. It's going down. (into radio) 7-Adam-19, about to intercept. Make sure you block him in. NOLAN 7-Adam-15, copy. He just did a hard left turn. It's like he knows what we're gonna do. BRADFORD The SOB must still have his radio. NOLAN Hawke, I know you can hear me. You need to pull over right now. Hawke? HAWKE I'm not good at calling it quits, Nolan. You know that. A lot of boys at Pelican Bay can attest to that. NOLAN So, what, you gonna join them? HAWKE That is never gonna happen. NOLAN What's your end game here, Hawke? You just gonna escape the pursuit and live happily ever after? HAWKE Didn't you learn anything in class, Nolan? This is a tactical situation, not a strategic one. Long term isn't about the conversation. The initial obstacle is the pursuit. Once I lose that, just focus on the next step. NOLAN What about Logan? Are you prepared for something to happen to him? HAWKE Leave my son out of this. LOGAN takes the radio out of HAWKE's hand. LOGAN Don't use me against my dad! He said you'd try that and that you'd lie about everything. But it won't work. We're in this together. Whatever happens to him, happens to me. NOLAN I'm not lying, Logan. Your father is. He's lost control. HAWKE grabs the radio back from LOGAN. HAWKE You're done. NOLAN Logan? Hawke? BISHOP He's done talking. INT. PRECINCT ANDERSEN What's the latest? GREY Hawke avoided the spike strips. He's committed to running. And his kid's a willing participant. What do you want us to do? ANDERSEN Brass wants us to proceed with caution now that it's all over the news. The more time we give Hawke, the more chance he'll have to figure out a way to escape. Can't risk that, not with his kid in jeopardy. First chance we get to end this, take it. There are now at least 3 patrol cars pursuing HAWKE. INT. HOSPITAL - HALLWAY LOPEZ Mr. Campbell, do you have a minute? CAMPBELL SR. Shouldn't you be out there chasing that guy? (gesturing at the police chase on TV) LOPEZ I thought you wanted us here investigating who shot your son. CAMPBELL SR. You said that was the detectives' job. LOPEZ They're a little busy, so they asked us to stay here and dig a little deeper. That's not a problem, is it? CAMPBELL SR. No. LOPEZ Good. Earlier, you acted like you knew who shot your son, said he was hanging out with the wrong people. Who were you talking about? CAMPBELL SR. No one. It was just in general, you know. LOPEZ No, I don't know. CAMPBELL SR. He's been acting differently for the last year or so talking back, not listening. He's - LOPEZ He's a teenager. Are you saying he's to blame for getting shot? CAMPBELL SR. That's not what I said. Don't put words in my mouth. I don't have a clue who shot him, okay? End of story. INT. HOSPITAL ROOM WEST Is it just you and your dad? CAMPBELL Yeah. My mom took off when I was little. WEST That's tough. Especially with a dad like yours. CAMPBELL What's that supposed to mean? WEST Let's just say that I, uh I know a thing or two about parental expectations. Yeah, my father was always pushing me to be better, to work harder, take everything he said as gospel. It can be a lot, especially if you disappoint him. CAMPBELL It was a drive-by. WEST No it wasn't. The gun was close when it went off. Your ear on that side is probably still ringing. Look, let me help you. Please. CAMPBELL It was a drive-by. EXT. STREETS - PURSUIT NOLAN Why's he going this way? BISHOP calls BRADFORD & CHEN on her cell phone. BRADFORD What's his plan? BISHOP We were just trying to figure that out. How would you get away? BRADFORD Job number one would be to lose air support. No way to escape the eye in the sky. What about you? BISHOP Go somewhere packed with people. Overwhelm our resources. Switch cars. CHEN Does every cop have an escape route? BISHOP Most. BRADFORD Hawke and I worked a car one summer. We were a two-man wrecking crew. Took down some heavy hitters. We talked about how we'd run from the cops because it made us better hunters. NOLAN spots a sign for a nearby mall. NOLAN Covered parking, tons of people. He's going to the mall. BISHOP We need to get him now. HAWKE dodges through traffic, causing a temporary roadblock while NOLAN weaves through after him. BRADFORD Suspect headed for the Fair Street Mall. Need additional units. Code 3. INT. MALL The mall is crowded; cops are moving, trying to secure the area. HAWKE and LOGAN are walking among the shoppers. NOLAN and HAWKE spot each other at the same time, from about 30 feet away. NOLAN Hawke! Don't do it. HAWKE and LOGAN turn and run; NOLAN and BISHOP pursue. NOLAN Move. Out of the way, move! BISHOP Back! NOLAN Move! Out of the way. BISHOP Back! Get back! HAWKE and LOGAN enter a store and activate the gate, which drops down across the entrance. NOLAN Don't do this! Hawke! BISHOP I'll go get a key from the security guard. She runs off and NOLAN confronts HAWKE through the gate. NOLAN Don't do this, Hawke. This has escalated way out of your control. You know that. HAWKE Yeah, well, that's what happens when they push a man too far. NOLAN "They"? HAWKE Yeah, they. NOLAN They? Who's they? They didn't do anything. You - You got drunk and you went to your wife's house and assaulted her boyfriend, and then you ran away. There's nothing honorable in that. HAWKE (to LOGAN) You go. You go. Your dad's right behind you, buddy. NOLAN No, no, no. Let him stay. Logan, you stay. (to HAWKE) He has the right to know what you're running away from, what he's risking his life to protect. God, your son idolizes you. You are letting him down. You told me you teach by example. Tell me what you're teaching him right now. HAWKE Teaching him? NOLAN Yes. HAWKE My wife wants sole custody of my son. I went there. I'm the one who tried to reason, and she's in there with a naked man in my slippers, in my bed? Huh? What the hell am I supposed to do with that? NOLAN Deal with it. HAWKE Deal with it? NOLAN Like a grown-up. LOGAN Dad, we got to go. HAWKE Son. NOLAN Listen, Hawke. Please. You will never forgive yourself if anything happens to him. It's time to be a father and do the right thing. HAWKE I'm a - You know what? It's right. He's right. He's right, son. This is where the end of the road is, right here. We're done. LOGAN No, Dad, I don't care what you did. I'm going with you. You said we were in this together. HAWKE You know what? But you - You're just gonna slow me down. He lays a hand on LOGAN's shoulder, only to get him in position to handcuff the kid to a clothes rack. LOGAN Dad! HAWKE I'm sorry. I love you. LOGAN Dad, are you kidding me? Dad, stop! Dad! Dad! Dad! HAWKE escapes out the back of the store as the gate lifts. NOLAN moves to unlock LOGAN's cuffs as the other cops race after HAWKE. BRADFORD Form a perimeter! (tries the back door, but it won't open) He must've blocked it with something. BISHOP Where does this door lead? SECURITY GUARD Interior hallway. From there you can go anywhere in the mall, places the public can't access. LOGAN You made him leave me behind. He was safer with me. INT. STATION - ANDERSEN'S OFFICE MEGAN is pacing. ANDERSEN enters the room. ANDERSEN Logan's safe. We got him away from Hawke. MEGAN Thank God. ANDERSEN Officers are bringing him back now. He's not hurt but he's angry. Your husband lied about what was happening. MEGAN So Hawke blames me. ANDERSEN I think he blames everybody except himself. MEGAN sinks into a chair, sniffling. ANDERSEN Hey. You've done nothing wrong. You have a right to be happy, to be in a healthy relationship, to not live in fear of saying something or doing something that could set him off. MEGAN Sounds like hard-won knowledge. ANDERSEN My ex wasn't exactly Hawke, but he wasn't healthy, either. MEGAN Where's my husband now? ANDERSEN He's still on the loose. But we're gonna get him. INT. MALL Cops are meeting up to talk tactics. BRADFORD Make sure it's secure. GREY Time element since we had a visual? NOLAN Four minutes. GREY Perimeter? BISHOP Thin, but we have units moving in at every exit. We'll have full containment in a few minutes. CHEN If I were him, I'd head back to the parking garage and just steal a car, get lost in the stream heading out. BISHOP I'd change clothes, pull the fire alarm, blend in with the fleeing crowd. BRADFORD Sewer system. That's the way to go. Dogs can't track him, good current, be in Chinatown in 15 minutes. DISPATCH All units, be advised, man with a gun at Lowington Financial. Code 3. BRADFORD That's six blocks from here. GREY Description of the gunman? DISPATCH No, sir. 911 call cut off before we could get more information. NOLAN That's how I'd do it. Call in a false report. Pulls manpower away, divides our resources, it frees up an exit. That call's not real. That's Hawke. GREY And if it's not? If the call's real and we don't divert units over immediately, what happens then? INT. HOSPITAL - HALLWAY CAMPBELL SR. is sitting outside his son's room when a man appears at the end of the hallway. EVERETT What did you do? CAMPBELL SR. Man, get the hell out of here. EVERETT No, I have every right to be here. You can't stop me from seeing him. CAMPBELL SR. You're the reason he's like this. LOPEZ Hey! Hey! CAMPBELL SR. Hey, man, get out of here. He and EVERETT exchange blows. LOPEZ tries to break them up. LOPEZ Enough! Hey! Stop! Police! EVERETT plunges a knife into CAMPBELL SR.'s side, then pushes him away. LOPEZ catches the older man and WEST grabs EVERETT and pushes him against a wall. The younger CAMPBELL has come out of his room. CAMPBELL No, Everett, don't! LOPEZ Who the hell is he?! CAMPBELL He's my boyfriend! LOPEZ (to CAMPBELL SR.) Breathe. EXT. MALL - LOADING AREA HAWKE has donned a jacket and cap and watches as patrol cars speed past the mall, presumably responding to the fake call. DISPATCH 7-Adam-14, 7-Adam-25, respond to active shooter at Lowington Financial. HAWKE starts to head out of the garage but is confronted at gunpoint by NOLAN. He turns to go the other way but is blocked by BRADFORD. BRADFORD It's over, Hawke. HAWKE Unh-unh. NOLAN You know the drill. Slide the gun over here. Get on the ground. HAWKE That's not gonna happen. You already made a mistake. There's no clear line of fire in here. You want to shoot me? You could shoot him, but I'll tell you something. That - Ah, ah, ah. (He takes his gun out of the holster as if he's going to give it up, but then points it at NOLAN while looking at BRADFORD) That doesn't concern me. BRADFORD Easy, Boot. He's not gonna shoot you. He's trying suicide by cop. NOLAN How many times did we run this scenario in the Academy? What do you always say about guys who go down like this? That they're cowards. BRADFORD That's how cops are gonna talk about you. HAWKE You want me to go down without a fight? Huh? BRADFORD Nobody's saying that. NOLAN I was. HAWKE Oh! Oh, this this is this is gonna be good. (He lays his gun on the floor) Huh? Oh, this is gonna be good, gentlemen. Not really a fair fight, but it's gonna be good because I trained both of you, one in the field, one in the classroom, and I know your strengths, and I know your weaknesses. He beckons both of them in; they holster their weapons and move warily toward him. HAWKE Yeah. Fistfight ensues. HAWKE Where's your bladed stance, huh? Always come in with your head. BISHOP steps into view with a can of pepper spray. BISHOP Hey! She sprays HAWKE in the face. CHEN comes around the corner and tases him and he falls to the ground. HAWKE Aah! BISHOP You were supposed to arrest him, not get in a brawl. NOLAN We had him. BISHOP Mm-hmm. INT. HOSPITAL ROOM WEST enters CAMPBELL's room. CAMPBELL How's Everett? WEST He's heading to jail. You know, it's interesting you asked about him first, not your dad. CAMPBELL How is he? WEST Out of surgery. He'll pull through. You know, we, um we had his hands tested for gunshot residue while he was under. Found trace amounts. We found a lot more on you. See, at first, I, uh, thought you might've tried to attempt suicide. Your dad was on you so much about being gay that you couldn't take it anymore. He tried to stop you, and you ended up in here. That's not what happened, is it? CAMPBELL It was a drive-by. WEST I have a new theory. See, I think that you snapped. With all his bullying and derision, I think that you tried to kill him. You struggled for the gun, and it went off, and you got hit. CAMPBELL You can't prove any of that. WEST That's not my job. Detectives will be here shortly. You know what? Maybe you'll walk away, maybe you won't. Either way, you need to understand that his actions don't excuse yours. You could've asked for help or left home. You know, instead, you might've just destroyed three lives. See, that's what happens when you choose a permanent solution for a temporary problem. Look, we can't choose our fathers but we can choose how we let them shape us. INT. STATION - BULLPEN NOLAN is walking and talking with another man as ANDERSEN descends the stairs. NOLAN Maybe buy two next time. Oh, one second. (to ANDERSEN) Hey, uh, are you headed home? ANDERSEN Uh, yeah, were you coming to see me? NOLAN No, I'm Well, yeah. Um, I-I-I just wanted to check and make sure you were okay after everything that happened. ANDERSEN You're thinking I may be feeling a little responsible for rejecting Hawke's application to get back out on the street. NOLAN Yeah. ANDERSEN I don't. Look, what Hawke needed wasn't here. It's easy to let this job define you. It's a lot more difficult to make it only part of your life. NOLAN I'll remember that. You have a good night. ANDERSEN Nolan. Hawke admired you for reinventing yourself. Thing he didn't understand is how much work you had to put into it. The fact that you did it at the lowest point in your life - it's something to be proud of. NOLAN Thank you. Does that mean I'm off probation? ANDERSEN Get out of here. NOLAN Good night. INT. BAR BRADFORD sits with a drink. The bartender comes over with a telephone. CHARLIE It's for you. BRADFORD Thanks, Charlie. (into the phone) Yeah, Bradford. CHEN is walking down the stairs outside the station, calling him on her cell phone. CHEN Never tell a crook where you hide your money. BRADFORD Lucy? CHEN You told me to think like a criminal, so after you got your ass kicked, I grabbed your money clip. I wonder how you're gonna pay for your bill. BRADFORD You are in so much trouble. CHEN Uh-huh. You know what? Maybe you could wash the dishes. But you might want to glove up. Good night. She ends the call. BRADFORD Charlie. How's my credit here? Category:Transcripts